Stinging Longing
by Korean4ever
Summary: 2 masters of bladework pit against each other, one for it is his duty, the other in fear of her life and others [Talon,Irelia]
1. Chapter 1

**Stinging Longing**

**Chapter 1:**

Talon P.O.V

Talon sighed, before he composed himself to the usual demeanor, as he walked the ornate halls of the Institute of War. He was overwhelmed with fatigue, for before, his summoner made him go jungle with movement speed quints and ghost. "Is he kidding or plain stupid" Talon asked himself, but it turned out to work, in a way, for the enemy team had no cc and gap whatsoever. Except Garen. "But ehhh", he thought to himself, "he went mid against Heimer, so there was no way he would've won." Anyway, Talon made a vow not to dwelve in the past, and the simple recall of the game that ended few moments ago was still the past. As he walked into his room and collapsed, he didn't know he was going to break that vow soon… very soon.

The next day, league of legends matches were postponed, so he met up with his fellow Noxians: Swain, Sion (ewwwww), Urgot (ewwwwwwwwww), Katarina, the two brothers, Leblanc, Warwick and Singed in front of the portal that led to Noxus.

*Did I miss anyone from Noxus?

He greeted them casually and they greeted him casually, besides Katarina, who said hello in a pompous tone. As they stepped into the portal…they went to Noxus.

"Talon," Swain said, "follow me to my office."

And Talon, with anticipation, followed him.

As they walked into Swain's luxurious office, Swain sat down and told Talon to sit on the chair in front of him.

"So…who do you want me to kill?"

"This is your target," Swain said as he slid a file across the desk, to Talon.

Talon opened it and studied the target carefully. He choked as he realized who it was…

"Talon, you shall be deployed tonight, get ready and be prepared for anything."

Talon was so flabbergasted at who he had to assassinate that he didn't even hear Swain. "No way…This cannot be happening…." He thought to himself. **But it is. **His inside was filled with dread as his inner self whispered to him. **You, yourself made a vow not to dwell in the past, for your past emotions will get in the way. Do what is best for Noxus. **His inside told him as the voice faded. "Damn, damn, damn," Talon thought as he faced the impossible choice. Would he fulfill his duty or save a friend's life. And he didn't get much of them too. "Damn, damn, damn…"

Talon, with nothing in his possession besides a garroting wire, 2 daggers and 6… (wtf are those ninja star looking things he uses?) traveled to Bilgewater. He got there in a few days and got aboard a boat…

Irelia P.O.V

She was at home resting, happy that all matches were cancelled for a period of time, due to servers crashing and such. She was ready to attend the Festival of Lanterns that was happening that very day, thus was getting primed and proper. She was doubtful at first and did not exactly recall how she agreed to attend the festival, but with the Institute of War closing for a while, was glad she didn't decline. So little fun occurred these days, and to her stressed self, fun was the best cure. And she did have lots of stress; form the dealing of the dark Kinkou order, to the search of a renegade called Yasuo, to that hateful witch, Syndra. She laid on her couch, waiting idly for Akali and Karma to accompany her there as she was lost deep within her thoughts of how to solve these irksome problems.

So deep was her thought that she didn't notice that the doorbell had been ringing for quite a moment. Embarrassed, she hastily got out of the sofa and went to open the door. She greeted her acquaintances and set out for the celebration together. The group of girls was so preoccupied that they didn't know a shadow trailing them quietly.

"They were right", Irelia thought, "this is quite pleasant". She enjoyed herself, mingling with people and eating exquisite food. "delicious." But then she felt her stomach cringe, as she noticed she overstuffed, and went to the courtyard, where there was fresh air. She nodded bye to Karma and Akali, who were chatting with some of their friends. Irelia didn't have much of those; she preferred to be alone, although she was more sociable than others. She was too busy trying to make the agony of stomach pains stop, when she heard a blade being drawn. "Not again," she thought, "those Noxian imbeciles just don't know when to give up," as she drew her blades and quickly parried the oncoming blade. They started to fight, drawing blood occasionally, but mostly getting usual to the Noxian's style. "This seems really familiar," she thought, "I fought with him before…" But she didn't know any Noxians… Then and there, she knew she was wrong when he turned invisible while blades scattered around her. "No way… it can't be Talon." But it was, and she knew she was gonna have a pain in the butt getting out of this one alive…


	2. Chapter 2

**Stinging Longing**

**Chapter 2:**

As she started to reassure herself, she knew she couldn't target him while he was sthealthed by the shadows, as long as she didn't give him an opening, she would be able to out trade him. Quickly backing herself unto a wall, she held her blades in a defensive position. "Now", she thought, "he can't cut throat me." And she waited for his ult to end.

Talon P.O.V

He was furious that Irelia was able to counter act his movements at such a degree, that he didn't know his ult ended, and he was visible to her. And then he felt burning agony at his side, saw 4 blades sticking out if his side and saw the ground rush up at him. "Damn," he said and the last thing he saw as he looked up was Irelia's face, half smirking and half ready to throw something. "GG", he thought. Then all went black

He woke up in chains, tied to a chair and saw Irelia in sitting in front of him, a mahogany desk in between them. He was confused at why he was here, then everything that happened the last night flooded into him. He groaned as his side ached and felt dread as he realized he had failed. Not only did he fail, but he got caught and was to be interrogated. But the final straw was that he knew that his perfect assassination record was now tainted with failure. He felt like killing himself… then Irelia spoke. "Why?"

Irelia P.O.V

"Why?' she felt herself asking as she had a surge of anger mixed in with dread. "Why? Talon, why did you try to kill me… if it was a duel, a fair fight, maybe I wouldn't be so pissed, but why the FUCK would you try to assassinate me. Do you not have any HONOR? Oh," she scoffed, "I forgot that's the only way for u to kill someone… being such a weak sauce and a coward that you can't take anyone head on.

She saw that Talon's body had tightened, and his gaze became murderous. "You've gone too far," he said with deadly spite in his voice, "you are just a broken bruiser just waiting to get nerfed, thus becoming underplayed, while I remain a favorite champion, even after all these nerfs, since I came out. And why do you think that?"

Irelia expected this much anger, but was curious what the answer of that question was. "Why?" she asked.

"That is because you are a self exalted zombie faggot, who holds useless philosophies such as honor to so much esteem."

Irelia was startled. Was Talon going insane? With steel in her voice, she asked, "Wtf has my honor have to do with me being played in season 4 a lot and being broken? Does honor give me extra damage or ability power? Does it make my moves overpowered? Please clarify."

Talon P.O.V

Talon felt like a fool. In his anger, he said some things that seemed to make sense while he was angry, but he now saw what he said was bull. "Umm," he said awkwardly to the fuming Irelia, "while I was mad, I said some nonsense and I apologize for acting like an idiot by saying stupid things."

Irelia answered, "No problem, you always were an idiot, I got used to it."

Talon cringed. That hurt. "Wait, but why do I care what an Ionian girl thinks of me?" he thought to himself and after regaining his composure, said, "Irelia, when trying to wheedle information out of someone, it is better to be nice to them. Didn't you ever hear the proverb 'Honey catches flies better then vinegar'?"

"Yes, I have heard that Talon, but I didn't know you humbled yourself to that extend, considering yourself to be a flying insect. Well, you always did bug everyone and was always a lying worm, so I guess that does fit."

"Ouch," he thought to himself, "that stung. A lot."

But Irelia wasn't done. "And do you think I am stupid enough to be nice to you to get information out, when I can apply brute force and get the same results? And did I mention that hurting you would bring pleasure to me. Not everyone is as stupid as the residents of Noxus," as she drew her blades.

"I will kill her" was the last thing before he felt something cold enter his side and he blacked out.

Irelia P.O.V

"He looked so cute when he is asleep," she said to herself. "WTF, where did that come from?" she thought as her heart felt a pang of longing. She decided to visit Soraka about these emotions as she packed her things up from the prison. She nodded to the guards, and they took him to his cell.

"You are in love," Soraka said as she struggled to hold back her emotions. "Never did I think you would fall for someone like him." Then "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," she laughed, no longer able to hold the laughter anymore.

"You can't be serious Soraka?'Irelia said in a pleading tone, "please tell me you are joking."

"I'm not, Irelia, sooner or later, you are gonna do something stupid, if you don't express your feelings."

"He can't be the one," Irelia cried, "I'll rather kill myself then marry him."

"Then be my guest," Soraka said. "I'll just revive you all the same, as I did last time."

"Soraka…"

"Irelia…..."

"I'm going now, Soraka, thanks for your help," Irelia said bitterly. "I hope it works out between you and Warwick." And before she slammed the door, she saw Soraka's stunned face. "Serves her right," she thought, then felt guilt, "maybe that was a little too cruel." She decided to apologize the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stinging Longing**

**Chapter 3:**

Irelia couldn't sleep the night before. Remorse continually splashed her and she felt guilty at making Soraka feel so bad. Also, she kept having lustful thoughts and longed for a certain Noxian, one who had tried to kill her 2 days prior. Thus, in the morning, she was truly exhausted and had to drag herself out of bed. She flinched as she drew back the curtains of her window, the sunlight flooding into her room. She stumbled into the restroom and when she came out 30 minutes later, although her hair was done and she looked prim, she still had dark bags under her eyes and she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Finally, she headed out toward Soraka's home. When she arrived, she knocked on the door, but there was no answer. But she heard music hastily getting turned off.

Sighing, she called into the house, "Soraka, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in."* **By the way this is a part of a song in the movie Frozen titled "do you want to build a snowman?" and no, Irelia won't actually say that. **

Sighing, she called into the house, "Soraka, I know you're in there. If you don't open the door right now, I am gonna smash it open. In the count of three…"

Before she reached one, the door swung inward and Irelia felt a smack on her face. Tears started to well up, and thought wet eyes, she looked at Soraka. She was staring at her with contempt, her eyes glinting of steel, and said in a course voice, "Bitch, tell me wtf you need to tell me and GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Startled, Irelia thought to herself, "I never heard her curse before." Breathing in hard, she told Soraka that she was sorry and hoped that in her heart, she could forgive her. Face casted down, she started to cry, mentally breaking down as dread washed over her, thinking she might have lost one of her few friends.

"Irelia," said a soft voice. Irelia felt a hand touching her chin and brought her face up to face Soraka. She was crying too. "You don't have to be sorry. It was my fault provoking you."

"No, I shouldn't have lost control, it was my fault."

"Don't be, I am to blame."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Want some cake?"

"Sure," Irelia said as she followed Soraka into her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stinging Longing**

**Chapter 4:**

Talon slid a blade back and forth against his bondage. He knew it would take some time to escape these chains, but it was possible. He continued to saw away part of the chain, when the door suddenly opened and there stood Irelia, a perfect form of beauty. "WTF, where do these stupid things come from?" Talon thought to himself. As he was pondering he heard Irelia say.

"I'm sorry Talon, for the things I have said to you few days ago. Please forgive me."

"Ok?" he said, but inside, he thought, "WTF is going on. We are natural enemies, yet she is apologizing for saying things I deserved. Wait, how did I deserve what she said about me?" Confused, Talon apologized back, "Sorry for acting like an idiot yesterday."

He heard her laugh and say, "it's ok, and it was quite amusing."

"So from apologizing, it went to you laughing at me. Gee, that was quite a transition."

"Oh, sorry did you think I was laughing at you in a superior way? I actually was laughing because our argument was so foolish. But…" her tone changed, "why did you try to kill me?'

"Do you think I would tell you that?"

"OK, let me rephrase that. Who wants me dead? I know someone hired you, but who is it?"

Talon was surprised. "Oh it kind of is obvious, me being an assassin," he thought to himself. "Do you think I would really tell you that?"

"Fine, since the peaceful, easy way didn't work, I'll have to cut you up a bit."

Talon's groans echoed the prison halls as blades cut into his flesh.

Talon, after spending 2 weeks of Irelia's scary inhumane torture methods, he finally was free from his bonds. Irelia tortured him and Soraka healed him and Karma fed him. What was he, some kind of pet? He held back the urge to escape, but rather waited for Irelia to return, thinking this time she would be the one crying out in pain. And he waited in anticipation. Finally, the door opened and in came Irelia. She greeted Talon in the same way, and started the daily routine. But today was different. After making a few incisions, he felt wetness on his shoulder. "But that's funny," he thought, "she cut me on my back, so blood shouldn't be pouring out. Soraka had healed his wounds, so there were no scabs to be opened. He looked up and saw it was Irelia. She was crying. She backed away, into a corner, dropped her blades, and started sobbing. Talon, knowing this was his chance, got up from his bounds and drew near toward her. Irelia looked up and, with a small smile, pleaded Talon to kill her. Startled Talon asked, "Why?"

"Cause I expended my humanity for pointless information. I have de-nailed, scourged flesh off, tortured and did countless horrors to a person close in my heart that I think am in love with."

Curious at who that was, Talon asked, "Who?"

"You."

And Talon stepped back, stunned momentarily. "Wft is she saying?" he asked himself, my torturer fell in love with one of her inmates. It's like Thresh falling in love with one of his souls.

He heard Irelia say, "I lost my will to live, so please take revenge of my transgressions and kill me."

Taking one of Irelia's blades, he drew closer ready to impale her with her own weapon, when he found himself not able to. It wasn't that he wasn't in control of his body. He just couldn't. He was in love. He dropped the blade and said to no one in particular, "I can't."

Sitting next to Irelia, he observed that she stopped crying and now was studying him intently. He saw her eyes full of lust and noticed that his family jewels hurt. He leaned over and pecked her on the lip. Before he could draw back, she grabbed his face and pushed her tongue through his mouth. They started wrestling, and finally drew back for oxygen. Irelia stood up to leave and said, "My place, around 6 pm should be suffice." And she walked out the door. "The audacity", Talon thought as he sat there, lost in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stinging Longing**

**Chapter 5:**

Soraka P.O.V

Soraka was relaxing, taking her mind of the stress, when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed in exasperation, as she thought, "They just can't leave me alone, can they." She walked over, opened the door and saw a dagger glare back at her. "What do you want Talon?" she exclaimed, surprised that he had managed to escape from prison. He was a reasonable man, so him knocking at her door… he must have had a good reason. Unless he was there to kill her. "But then again," she thought, "If I died, Warwick would kill Talon, for Warwick needed my heart."

"I killed Irelia, and I need you to revive her," Talon said in a steel voice.

"You KILLED IRELIA?!" Soraka screamed, "YOU MONSTER, SHE WAS FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND YOU GO AND FUCKING KILL HER? GET THE FUCK OUT, BEFORE I ROUND UP A POSSE AND HUNT YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN. Oh…. Poor Irelia…" Soraka sobbed.

"Talon, please go… I can't stand seeing you, not feeling anything. Oh yeah, you were trained to suppress your emotions weren't you. I don't know who I feel sorrier for, you or Irelia."

Talon felt something wet trail down his face. As he went to brush it off, he realized that it was a tear. "I haven't cried since forever," He thought, "Wft did Irelia do to me?" Talon said to Soraka, "That's why I need you to revive her before it is too late…"

"I see where you are going at, but why bother, when she obviously will be hurt beyond relief, having been slain by the man she had affections for."

"Wait, WHAT? Irelia LOVED ME?"

"Boy, you are so slow. Yes, she loved you," Soraka smiled slightly as she wiped her tears. "But it is too late."

That made so much more sense. That explained the tears, the hesitations, and the willingness to allow Talon to get his revenge. But one thing filled him with dread… "Why is it too late?"

"For I refuse to return her to this world, where the man she loved had GOD DAMN KILLED HER!" Soraka said, her fury returning.

"She let me kill her, she said she was sorry, she even handed me the blade…. Well not really, but she let me kill her. How was I supposed to know she loved me? She herself told me to kill her. SO HELP ME FIX IT, YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A HEALER, JUST GOD DAMN REVIVE HER SO I CAN SAY I'M SORRY…" and Talon broke down into tears, his emotions getting the best of him. And he wept.

Soraka looked at him with pity, and tried to comfort him. Needlessly to say, it seemed to work and assured Talon that she was going to revive her. Talon nodded a thank you before falling asleep.

"Damn it Talon, at least tell me where she is…"

Irelia P.O.V

Irelia awoke with pain by her side. She was surprised that she was alive. She thought Talon had killed her. At this thought, Irelia felt a pang in her heart, hurt that Talon didn't share the same feelings for her. "Oh well," she thought, "life goes on." After struggling, she finally managed to sit up and became aware of her surroundings. She was at Soraka's house, in her bed, and warily looked for Soraka. Seeing she wasn't in the room, Irelia sighed and began to get up. But she noticed that there was something on her right leg. Looking down, she saw that Soraka had fallen asleep, her head on Irelia's leg. Irelia tried to wiggle her leg while not waking Soraka, but no avail. Soraka suddenly looked up, looked around and saw Irelia alive and kicking. Well not kicking, but she looked alive.

Seeing Soraka awake, Irelia asked her how she knew she was gravely injured.

"Actually you were dead, Irelia."

Irelia was stunned… "Dead? I was dead? Who killed me? Oh no, it was Talon wasn't it…" Seeing Soraka quite, she knew that he had killed her. "That sorry little worm, when I get my hands on him…"

She was interrupted by a cold voice. Talon said, "Irelia, if you put your hands on me, you will pull back a stump."

Irelia saw him, grabbed her blades, which magically was beside her, and leaped…

Talon P.O.V

Talon easily dodged the pathetic excuse of a tackle from Irelia. He knew she was injured, but still was disappointed at her clumsiness. "You have gotten more clumsy, Irelia."

"YOU ARE THE FUCKING REASON WHY I AM IN THIS STATE, I WILL KILL YOU, THEN MAKE SORAKA REVIVE YOU THEN KILL YOU AGAIN."

Talon knew he deserved what was coming at him, and he knelt down, saying, "do as you fit, I hope this would forgive me of my transgressions." He waited for the blows to fall. Bowing to someone besides General Du Couteau hurt his pride a little, but Irelia had beaten him in a clean 1v1, so it wasn't all that bad either. He felt a hand fall on his shoulders and heard Irelia say, "You look so cute when you humble yourself talon."

"WTF? Has she gone crazy? She thinks the top notch assassin of Noxus, one of the dirtiest champions in League of Legends as CUTE?" he thought. "Did you hurt your head Irelia? I think you need to go to bed, before that severe head injury gets any worse."

He felt a burning pain as she slapped him. Then he felt lips touching his as they locked embrace.

"Uhhh, do you want me to leave?" Soraka said.

"LOL, I forgot all about Soraka," Talon thought to himself as he felt his face go red.

"Please, Soraka, don't tell anyone. Please…" Irelia said as she blushed deeply.

"OK… but get out of my house, go to yours Irelia."

"Fine…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Stinging Longing**

**Chapter 5:**

Talon P.O.V

After making love and stealing away Irelia's virginity, Talon left the sleeping Irelia on the bed and went out of the house. "He could have killed her," he thought, but decided against it. After all that, he just couldn't. Talon sighed with regret of not saying good bye, as he looked back to the house of Irelia. Then he was gone, melting in the shadows.

Irelia P.O.V

Irelia awoke with a pain between her legs. She looked down at her naked body, and saw Talon and her cum had dried. She walked to the restroom, wanting to take a shower. As she felt the water falling down, she grew tense, cursing at her lack of judgment. She knew Talon was attempting to leave, but she was mad at herself for letting him escape. Still being a virgin, she didn't realize that sex was going to feel so good and painful. Thus, she fell asleep. Promising herself that she was going to find him and bring him back to Ionia for a proper trial, she cleaned herself and got dressed. "But, it was an enjoyable night," she thought to herself with a sly smile, "never knew it would feel so good." Then she said to herself sadly, "I lost my virginity to a Noxian, a Noxian assassin at that. But not only that, but one of the worst street rats masquerading as a dirty, no good, rotten coward, who couldn't fight anyone head on." Sighing, she ate breakfast in a depressed mood. But she couldn't deny the longing she had in her heart. "After I'm done," she promised herself, "I'm going to go out and look for clues about his whereabouts.

"Another dead end," Irelia thought to himself, "I knew it was folly, going around, and asking people about Talon." She bitterly cursed under her breathe, knowing she had no way of finding where Talon was. For all she knew, he could be half way to Noxus by now. She continued looking in the forest, for the city had produced no results. Eventually she got tired and started to rest. But as she paused and rested for a while, she analyzed the situation properly. "Talon wouldn't dare return to Noxus without me being dead, so he would've stuck behind. His record is in jeopardy, so he wouldn't go back without success. He probably would be camping somewhere, bidding his time…. Hmmmm, now if I were Talon, where would I be hiding." As she pondered, she didn't notice the bush rustling. Startled, she drew her blade and threw it to the quivering bush. Out popped a squirrel, running across the forest, clearly frightened. "You are too paranoid," her brain told her. "You never know if it may be an enemy," Irelia retaliated as she went to retrieve her blade. And having given up for the day, she went back to town, debating whether to visit her friends or go home and rest more…

The next day, Irelia went out early to go seek Talon, and searched till noon. She had not even come across a track, and that disturbed her. She knew talon was a clever assassin, but to not leave a trace of him being there went against him trying to ambush her. Ambushes mostly occurred when the target was preoccupied, and knowing Talon as not a patient man, he would've tried to accelerate this process by leaving some sort of trail. Irelia thought to herself, "Talon does not know the landscape of this area, or the edible food, so why would he foolishly camp out in the woods?" She had alerted the guards and the townspeople and they themselves were watching out for him, so the towns should not be ideal for him to reside in… but the forest was folly. And patrols were searching the forests for him too… she thought to herself as she left the woods, returning back to town.

As she was eating with her fellow Ionian friends, Karma, Akali, and Soraka, she was too preoccupied with Talon's disappearance to join in the conversations. But then, something Soraka said caught her attention. "What?" she said loudly.

Irelia felt herself going red, when the three girls stared at her. "Sorry," she hastily apologized, "could you repeat that last sentence for me?"

Soraka nodded as she continued, "so I was talking to Riven the other day, and she said that she met with an old acquaintance. She said that he was residing in her house. But I wonder who that guy is?"

Irelia heard herself saying, "It's Talon."

"What?" Soraka and Akali exclaimed, while Karma said, "What is Talon doing in Ionia?"

"Talon was assigned to assassinate me, and I won the duel, and I interrogated him, but along the way, I fell in love with him, and he stole my virginity and ran away, and now I am looking for him."

"Oh…" was all Karma could say. Until, "Wait, What? You had sex with Talon, the dirty street rat masquerading as a dirty, no good, rotten coward, who couldn't fight anyone head on?"

"Yes," was all Irelia could choke out, before bursting into tears.

"Look what you did Karma," Soraka sighed as she leaned over to pat Irelia's back.

"What? I was just stating facts. And if I offended you Irelia, I'm sorry."

Akali just stared down, lost in her thoughts, before saying, "Never did I ever think Irelia was going to cry. It doesn't suit her."

At this, Irelia bawled even more, tears streaming down her face. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she regained her dignity and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Riven and kick Talon's butt."

Karma looked at Akali, who frowned at Soraka, and Soraka said, "we don't think that's a good idea, it could easily becom and we don't want anything bad happening to you."

Irelia snapped, "I don't think my life can get any worse," and at that, she left.

"That girl is going to get herself killed," said Akali.

Soraka sighed and said, "Meeting adjourned," and they all stood and left…


	7. Chapter 7

**Stinging Longing**

**Chapter 7:**

Riven P.O.V

"Why can't I escape from Noxus," Riven thought to herself. "Right when I settled down in Ionia, Talon had to come and reside in my home, bringing back memories." Talon was sleeping in the other room. "Why can't I escape…?" Then she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it, startled, found herself staring at one of her only friends, Irelia. "What do you want, Irelia?"

"Do you have Talon in your home?"

"I thought it was not honorable forfeiting a guest to all, besides on behalf to the elders."

Irelia laughed, "Riven, since when did you follow any of these principles. Besides, I am not gonna remove him from your house. I just want to talk to him."

Talon P.O.V

"Talon…." Talon stirred.

"Talon…." In his sleep, Talon muttered, "God, I even dream about the fiend, why can't Irelia leave me alone?"

And he awoke with a sharp pain in his face. "WTF Riven, why you smack me."

"Oh, but I'm not Riven…"

Talon opened his mouth, "Irelia?" he gasped.

"In the flesh. Now, what did you call me while you were asleep?" Irelia said sweetly.

"I didn't mean it. I swear…. RIVEN, SAVE ME!"

Riven P.O.V

Riven laughed as she was standing out the door. She entered the room and saw Talon in a headlock. "Irelia, I think that's enough. I think Talon got what he deserved."

"Actually, do you know what Talon had done to me over the course of few days?"

"No….."

"He tried to assassinate me, he made me fall in love with him, he stole my virginity, he made me a laughingstock amongst my friends, and he ditched me. I think I have the right to kill him."

"Damn Talon, I didn't know you were that type of man. Well I can imagine you having sex with Irelia, and breaking her heart, but isn't trying to kill her a little too harsh? I'll leave you guys alone." And she closed the door.

She heard Talon screaming, "RIVEN, NOOOOOOOOOO! IRELIA I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

Irelia P.O.V

She awoke, and looked around wildly. Talon was nowhere to be found. She cursed herself; she should've never let Talon out of his bonds. "Riven, do you know where Talon is?"

"Hi, Irelia," Talon said as he walked in, "I thought you were hungry so I bought you some food."

Irelia held a blade at Talon's throat. "Never leave me again."

Talon sighed as he knocked the blade from Irelia's hand. "I need to leave you when League of Legends opens up again. I don't think we should…" He couldn't finish, for Irelia had kissed him deeply. "We'll cross that bridge when we come across it. Just have fun while in Ionia."

Talon P.O.V

Talon watched as Irelia went into the bathroom. "How did I end up in this situation in the first place?"

Talon walked with Irelia to the city, to meet with her friends in a pub. This was his first time meeting with them and felt a little scared. As they entered the city, people greeted him warmly. "It looked like Ionia already forgave Noxus." Talon entered the bar, sat next to Irelia and Riven, while Karma, Soraka, and Akali sat across from them. Awkwardness enveloped the atmosphere and Talon nervously played around with his blades. Soraka, in attempt to break the silence asked Talon how was Ionia. Talon hesitated before answering, "I haven't been around much, so I really don't know." Defeated, Soraka mumbled something inaudible and Talon rose his eyebrow and smirked. This smirk set Akali off. "Talon, your kind are the ones responsible for most of the chaos in Ionia."

"I really liked how you said my kind and not say our kind, is Riven not Noxian?"

Riven growled, "Talon, I purged myself from all ties with Noxus, so no, I am no longer a Noxian."

"But you still have Noxian blood in you. So, you technically still are a Noxian. A disgrace, yes, but still Noxian."

Akali replied with poison in her voice, "Riven, you showed hospitality to such rude… ungrateful little brat? Why?"

"Akali, I am older than you, so me being a little brat makes me wonder what you are."

Irelia, sensing something bad about to happen, said, "Talon, go please."

"So you chose social acceptance over me huh? I see how I really is now."

"Talon… Just go... Please."

Talon got up and said, "I hope you enjoy your meeting together. And Soraka, please, don't tell her anything. I'll be going now." And he disappeared.

Irelia P.O.V

"Why do I have a feeling he just walked out of my life?"

"You are better off without him," Akali replied.

"I don't know…" Soraka answered, before stopping herself.

Irelia remembered what Talon said to Soraka. "What did Talon tell you not to tell me?"

"I can't tell."

"Soraka…"

"Irelia, if Soraka has a secret, she is not supposed to share it. That is like the whole point."

"Oh shut up Karma."

"I don't feel so well, I'll be going now."

"Bye Riven"

"Hope you get better Riven"

"Nice seeing you out Riven"

"I can heal you, if you want."

"I'll rather not… I don't want you to use your mana."

"That is a pathetic excuse, but if you don't want me too, then I won't"

"OK, see you around…" and Riven collapsed on the floor, breathing rapidly.

"OMG, she's hyperventilating!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"I'M TRYING!"

And the world turned black…


End file.
